Wynn Kazimaki The Accidental Sidekick
by Bruce Winterblue
Summary: When Wynn Kazimaki, a girl who's spent life rather alone, finds salvation in a boy who take off on his own adventure, what else is a girl to do? Fall in love, obsess, and chase down, beating the crap out of whatever stands inbetween her and her Senpai! And when things get REALLY complicated, will she give up for the sake of others? A Black Nuzlocke adventure, rated M for safety!


Wynn Kazimaki, The Accidental Sidekick (A Nuzlocke Adventure) - Ch. 1

**When Wynn Kazimaki, a girl who's spent life rather alone, finds salvation in a boy, what else is a girl to do? Obsess and chase down, beating the crap out of what stands inbetween her and her Senpai! And when things get REALLY complicated, will she give up for the sake of others?**

"H-HEY, LET ME THROUGH!"

"Tch, get lost, little bitch."

"Errrrgh!" A girl furiously stormed off, blocked access to the outside world by one of her many roommate. The girl's name was Wynn Kazimaki. Her parents died at a really young age, so she was thrown into the unstable world of orphanage after orphanage. She was always picked on because of her high pitched voice, the fact she was a little short (and short-chested, if you catch my drift), and her green hair, which she always kept in a small, fluffy ponytail. "Everyone here has asshole issues!" She groaned loudly, shutting the door behind her. All she wanted was to finally leave, and that one opportunity was to follow her best friend, her "Senpai" as he took the League Challenge. But that window was slowly closing, as one of the many bullies that had nothing else better to do other then torture her, was blocking the door. "I've had it up to here with these jerks!" It was finally time to stand up and fight, she thought to herself.

"Heh, back again, Cabbage Patch?" She turned the corner that led to the hallway that held the front door, the fatass still standing there. A blood vessel popped, that was her least favorite nickname of theirs.

"You bet I'm back. See this?" She pulled a very small leather patch. "It's got a special surprise in it, just for you!" She chucked the patch, it flying across the room and hitting the fatty dead in the face, exploding in a red mist. His hands went straight to his eyes, crying out in fury. "WHAT THE HELL? MY EYES!"

"Tomoto Berry powder! Enjoy, fucker!" She ran down the hall, happily kicking the boy in the crotch before slamming the door behind her. "I'm free! Now, I gotta get running so I can catch up to Senpai!"

-Minutes later-

"OH, BULLCRAP!" She kicked a rock straight down the path, she had booked it to Nuvema Town, but all the Pokemon had been handed out, she had missed Senpai, AND Professor Juniper was already gone. "I can't go back to the orphanage, but I can't go any further without a Pokemon, it's not safe…" Kicking another rock, she picked it up. It was in the shape of a leaf, and jet black. "Oooooh, pretty rock!" She stuffed it in her satchel.

"Stupid Snivy!

"Huh?" She looked ahead, and past a few of the trees, was a boy, looking down on a Snivy.

"Professor Juniper said that all the Pokemon are equal, but you can't even beat an Oshawott?" The Snivy sniffled, staring at the ground. "Hey, look at me, you little fucker!" He looked up, the tears falling freely.

Wynn had snuck up behind a few trees, and wasn't far away now.

"Geez, not even a word out of you? Useless little bitch." The boy turned around, and started walking away, dropping the Snivy's Pokeball. "Screw you, I'll go catch a better Pokemon."

The Snivy started crying harder, picking up his ball. Wynn finally lost her patience, running out from her hiding spot. "Hey there, little guy. You okay?"

He immediately turned around, holding his Pokeball close to his chest, growling loudly, the tears disappearing from his eyes, filling with rage, ready to strike. "Hey! Leave me alone, human! I don't need your sympathy!"

"Hey, I'm not here to- WAIT, WHAT THE FUCK?" Her jaw hit the floor. "Since when could I understand Pokespeak?"

"H-Huh? You can understand me!" The Snivy took a step back, just as shocked as she was.

"This is so- Wait, focus, FOCUS!" She shook her head wildly, trying to regain her train of thought. "N-Not all humans are like that, you know. You should come with me, I'll treat you right." Smiling softly, she held out her hand, leaning over.

"Mmmmh… I have an odd feeling this'll bite me in the ass… But yes, you seem nicer then that human." The Snivy shook his head. "I mean, come on, it comes down to brute strength at this age…"

"Don't worry. Now…. Ooooh! Your name is Bruce!" She ran up to the Snivy, picking him up and hugging him tightly. "You act just like Senpai!"

"Sen… Pai…. Who…" The Snivy got out inbetween gasps for air.

"Oh! Ooopsie." She set the Snivy down, putting the Pokeball in her satchel. "Senpai's so awsome~! He's tough, yet he's so passionate, tender, and oh so cute… Just the way he wears his fedora, the way he walks, everything about him is so perfect…" Little hearts formed in her eyes as she went on and on. "Senpai left on his Pokemon journey today along with his friends, Cheren and Bianca. I was SUPPOSED to be with him, but certain jerkwagons I know stopped me. Now I gotta catch up to him, and you're gonna help me!"

Bruce sighed loudly. "Yep. This is gonna be hell."

"That's exactly what Senpai would say!" Wynn giggled softly. "Come on now, we gotta hurry!" Scooping him up, she ran down the path to Route 1. "I'm Wynn, by the way! Wynn Kazimaki!"

"Now, you didn't answer my question earlier. Who the heck is this "Senpai" figure?" Bruce just sighed loudly, trying to get more comfy in her arms.

"Oh, Senpai! Senpai's so awssoooommmee! He's been my best friend ever since I came to Unova! He stands up to all the bullies at the orphanage, and comes and sees me every single day! He's got lots of friends, and I've been helping him study how to become a trainer! When we finally catch up to him, it's going to be so much fun!" She went on and on, much to Bruce's discontent.

"You know we're walking through tall grass, right?"

"And the way his hair covers his bangs…. It's so cute!"

Suddenly, a loud growl broke her train of thought, and a wilp Lillup was a few feet away, ready to pounce. "Oooooh! Pokemon! Go, Bruce!" She chucked the Snivy, forgetting he wasn't in his Pokeball, the snake slamming into the dog, knocking him out with a critical hit Tackle.

"Wooohooo! We win!" Wynn picked up Bruce again, curling him in his arms, the Pokemon in them moaning, holding his head. "Anyways, I had pictures of me and Senpai, but the bullies burnt them…."

_-I take back my previous comment. I'll be lucky if I LIVE through this.- _He sighed again, looking ahead to see a town of sorts.

"Sweet! There's Accumela Town! Maybe if I'm lucky, we'll find Senpai at the Pokemon Center!" Wynn took off faster then before, the Snivy sliding out of her grasp, hanging onto her brown coat.

"If I die, Arceus, at least make it quick and painless, dammit!" The Snivy screamed out loud as he fluttered behind the girl, on her quest to find her Senpai, and finally do the one thing she had wanted to do for so long: confess her love for him.

**Well, since I restarted my Black, and I can't find my White with all my Pokemon on it, I decided I'd start this. Can I say how much I hate critting Pokemon to death when you're trying to catch? T.T**

**Anyways, enjoy the new story, I'll keep the work up on Team Dissidia and this. Sadly, for all my fellow Pokefurs, this is gonna be a clean story, I just rated it M for character death, blood, and excessive amounts of violence and Wynn-being-Wynn-nonsense. BUT, if I get some reviews and follows, I'll post some steamy non-canon sex and stuffs. :3**

**Bruce out!**


End file.
